


A Haunted Hotel Room

by ReignSoo_19



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, M/M, Oneshot, Protective Shane, ShaneMadej/RyanBergara, Smut, a mess, ryan bottoms, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignSoo_19/pseuds/ReignSoo_19
Summary: Shane has fun distracting Ryan from the paranormal.





	A Haunted Hotel Room

**Author's Note:**

> Warning // strong language, sexual situations, idk, spooky stuff :) Read at your own risk tbh. Mature audiences only. Apologies beforehand for any typos this was a spur of the moment type of write and I'm pretty lazy  
> Thank you for reading tho.  
> I'm editing this here and there btw hope you enjoy!

A Haunted Hotel Room 

 

One thing that for sure scared Ryan more than ghost or demons or goatmen who owned bridges (and those things really did scare him) was the idea of sharing a bed with Shane.

There was nothing really wrong with sharing a bed with Shane. Maybe it pissed Ryan off when he'd wake up with a toe nearly in his ear, or when he was practically smushed under Shane's giant frame, but that wasn't anything Ryan couldn't handle it. Shane wasn't the issue, Ryan's boner was. On the few occasions they've had to share a bed Ryan couldn't control his body's physical reaction for his roommate and he hated himself for it. It was mortifying for Ryan and he tried to avoid that situation as best he could. 

It had been a while since the two were allowed to stay the night over at a haunted attraction. Ryan didn't like doing this much, but it was for his boogaras and he'd do anything for his boogaras. Shane of course just found it amusing. Now the duo were back staying at a old haunted inn in Belmont, NC.

The plan was to spend an entire night over in room 215, the room that had the most reported happenings. The hauntings were said to have originated after the murder-suicide of a newly wed couple in early 1920s. The bed had thankfully been changed since then and the room renovated, but there was still a creepy aura to it that made Ryan's stomach twist in knots when he first walked in, or maybe that happened because Ryan had noticed that the bed was just a single. 

"Ryan, are you coming or are you going to just sleep in the tub?" Shane called out from the bedroom.

He was probably already in his pajamas and in bed. Ryan ignored him not trusting his own voice to give a response. He was in the bathroom splashing another round of cool water on his face and running his wet hands through his black hair in a quick attempt to calm down. He hated feeling this anxious over someone he's known for years. Shane probably didn't feel any type of nervousness when it came to simple things like this, like sharing a bed with your best friend. It shouldn't have had to be a big deal. 

Ryan mumbled a short silent prayer to himself in the mirror before flicking the light off in the bathroom and stepping out to the bedroom. Already He couldn't help but stare when his gaze fell at Shane on the bed. He was flipping through one of their camcorders while propped up against a couple of dramatically designed floral pillows.

He was wearing gray sweatpants and an equally plain black hoodie. His brown hair was slightly wet and sticking up in different directions from having taken a shower a little earlier than Ryan (which drove him so crazy that he had to step out of the room for a few minutes) Shane was wearing or doing nothing special, but Ryan's chest was seizing up and he could begin to feel his face get warm and his hands getting sweaty. 

"Are you just going to stand there all night you weirdo?" 

"Shut up Shane." 

"Watch me sleep like Edward with Bella in Twilig-" 

"I'll end you where you sit." Ryan retorted while glaring.

Shane smiled that smile. More like a smirk than a smile. Ryan wasn't sure if he could even tell the difference right now. He made his way into the bed and under the covers before facing the wall and scooching as close to the edge as he could get. The farther from Shane the better. He closed his eyes, but could still feel Shane's gaze on his back. After a couple minutes he heard him sigh and flip off the camcorder before sliding under the blankets as well. Ryan reached up to the lamp that was on his side and turned if off. 

"Night night don't let the ghooooullllsss bite." 

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Fuck off Shane." 

"Don't let the demons snatch your soul."

"Shane, shut the-

"Don't let-"

"Do you really want to die?" Ryan snapped, turning his body to face Shane in the darkness, but instead bumping right into his chest. Shane didn't know the meaning of personal space Ryan swore. 

"Maybe," Shane laughed. "Who spit in your gluten free breakfast this morning Ryan?"

"Just go to bed." Ryan muttered bitterly. He was aware that he was being a little bit of a jerk tonight, but it couldn't be helped because of his anxiety. Shane was always unbothered by it though, in fact he found it a bit amusing. He laughed a little before turning to the opposite side of the bed and turning off his lamp. 

~~~~

It wasn't until later that night Ryan woke up to what he would later describe as "a seemingly loud crash"  
Shane would of course say it was probably a mouse or something, but when it happened Ryan jerked up from his half assed sleep and flipped on the emergency flashlight he always kept under his pillow. 

He checked the digital clock to the corner of the room. 

1:31am 

"Shane.." Ryan whispered, fear now starting to creep into his chest. His eyes scanned the pitch black room and he swears he saw a shadow dance its way across the wall. His flashlight was was getting dim and starting to flicker, which put him even more on edge. It could've been his imagination right? Just running wild like Shane always says it does? 

"Shaaanee" Ryan whispered a little louder this time poking his friend with his now useless flashlight.

"Mmhuhgh" Was all the response Shane could muster back. 

"Shane something is in the room!" Ryan whispered with voice starting to shake a little. 

"Ryan..s'nothing...Sleep." Shane mumbled as he shifted in the bed.

"Shane I swear to god get u- " 

Shane groaned extra loudly this time before sitting up knowing fully well that Ryan wouldn't be going back to bed without some kind of reassurance or comfort. 

Shane snatched the flashlight from Ryan's hand even as he protested and placed it on his side of the nightstand out of Ryan's reach. He then laid back down while simultaneously pulling Ryan down next to him, leaving no space between them unlike before. Ryan found himself ridged with his back to Shane's chest. He could feel Shane's warm breath tickling his ear and shivered when Shane's lips lightly grazed the back of his neck. 

'Holy shit' was all Ryan could think over and over again as heart went into overdrive and his stomach exploded in a mixture of excitement and next level anxiousness. The shadow thing was still somewhere on his mind, but Ryan's brain seemed to be screaming 5000 things at him all at once and he couldn't process it all. 

"Shane your arm," Ryan whispered carefully. No answer. He put his hand above Shane's arm that had a solid iron grip around his waist and tried to shimmy out, but it was no use. 

"Ryan," Shane grumbled softly against his neck. "Some people actually enjoy sleeping. I'm one of them. There's no ghost so just breathe and let me knock out please."

Ryan felt his heart flutter a little at Shane's tone. He wanted to argue that there was something, but the feeling of Shane's lips against his skin made him stop struggling and do as told, taking a couple deep and slow breaths. 

"There Ryan that's good." Shane's hand began doing small and slow circular motions in hopes of calming his friend down a little more and it would've worked if it hadn't been for the fact that each motion seemed to inch up Ryan's shirt a little more each time.

Ryan could feel himself blushing a horrible amount. By the time Shane's warm hand made contact with Ryan's stomach and his lips pressed on Ryan's neck, Ryan could hear his own heartbeat thrumming in his ears. Shane was pushing him to the brink of insanity. Ryan couldn't help the small whimper that escaped from between his lips and he wish he could punch himself. He decided he'd had enough and turned over so he was facing Shane.

Even in the dark when Ryan couldn't make out Shane's entire face he could sense the idiot's stupid stupid smirk as his hands made their way to Shane's damp hair. Ryan pushed his body closer, bringing his lips to graze over Shane's and playfully nipping at his bottom lip while pushing his hips forward against Shane's own. 

"Ry.." Shane began. Ryan smiled a little at him sounding so serious. 

"Fuck you," Ryan mumbled before crashing their lips together. He would think about consequences later. He would think about the awkward conversation in the morning after, but right now, right now this kiss was feverish and desperate. Shane didn't fight. Ryan didn't know if that was a good thing or not, but Shane let Ryan dominant the kiss as if knowing how badly Ryan wanted it - needed it. His chest was beating just as loud as Ryan's and he was feeling betrayed.

Shane pulled away from the heated kiss searching for air that they both needed and Ryan let out a small whine that made him laugh again shaking the bed. The laugh only made Ryan's insides turn to mush. Shane flipped their positions so that Ryan was now straddling on top of him and with every move of Ryan's hips going back and forth against him Shane was slowly beginning to lose his own mind and breath. 

Ryan continued rocking along Shane's growing erection as his hands roamed under his shirt until eventually tugging it off and flinging it across the room. Shane was tall but he was built and Ryan mentally scolded himself while trailing his hands up and down Shane's abs. Ryan wasn't so bad himself, but eating two entire boxes of Tortino's pizza rolls always felt nice than working out. Shane began reaching up to do the same for Ryan, but was pushed back down quickly.

"Hey I can help-" Shane began in protest. 

Ryan rocked his hips forward, digging his crotch deep against Shane's while slipping off his own shirt all in one swift motion. This caused Shane to choke on his own sentence with an embarrassingly loud moan. It was now Ryan's turn to smirk. He wanted to do it himself, he wanted to make Shane feel this, feel how long he's waited and how long he's wanted this.

"Fucking hell, Ryan" Shane said breathlessly. His eyelids fluttered closed and his light hold on Ryan's waist tightened. 

Ryan leaned down and kissed Shane lightly on his collarbone. He worked warm kisses up Shane's neck while one hand teasingly ran back and forth over the fabric of his boxers.

"I want them...off" Ryan mumbled between heavy breaths.

Shane nodded, but couldn't help getting frustrated. Frustrated because of all the noises he's been trying to suppress kept escaping, frustrated that this is the first time they've ever done this because fuck Ryan's hips are magic, and frustrated that Ryan was taking his sweet fucking time.

He roughly lead Ryan's soft lips back to his own before changing their position again so that Ryan was pressed under him. Before He could protest Shane began removing his friend's pants and underwear quickly, flinging them the same direction of their shirts. Ryan was now completely naked under Shane and even though it was dark and hard to see, Shane took a second to look right down at Ryan. He moved his hands slowly and gently up and down the soft inside of Ryan's thighs. 

Ryan couldn't believe this. He was glad that the lights were off because he could feel his entire body growing as hot as a furnace and tingling from being so exposed under Shane's stare and touch. Shane himself wasted no time removing his own bottoms then so they were both equal under the covers. 

Ryan was almost embarrassed to ask. "Shane did... did you bring stuff?" 

Ryan sure didn't bring shit because he could only dream of this happening. Shane reached for a small pouch on the nightstand that Ryan hadn't even noticed before and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant and a condom. Ryan almost wanted to laugh because if course Shane would be carrying that around on ghost hunts. 

Ryan waited awkwardly for a few seconds hearing a packet being opened and the bottle being closed. Shane gripped Ryan's soft cheeks, spreading them to give him better access as he pressed a short kiss on Ryan's mouth. Ryan nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a cool finger lightly press against his sensitive entrance. He tensed at first, but calmed down when he realized Shane wasn't moving. 

"Does that feel okay Ry, can I?" Shane asked closely to Ryan's ear. Ryan nodded almost too eagerly. Consent is key.

"Y..yea"

Shane nodded and let his finger slip into Ryan slowly as he listened to Ryan's huffs and moans. He went to work leaving bite marks and licks along Ryan's neck as he simultaneously prepped him. Soon he slid another finger in as Ryan's grip on his back tightened and he began trying to move against them. 

Shane hummed happily "You're so eager Ryan." He curled his fingers and he listened as sweet moans left Ryan's mouth. "Always so impatient." 

Ryan wanted to tell Shane to shut up, but gasped and clenched against Shane's large fingers as they brushed his prostate. He just couldn't process this. He couldn't believe this was happening because he couldn't focus on anything but Shane's fingers inside of him and Shane's lips abusing his own. Shane managed to slip in a third digit and was now moving at a quick enough pace that had Ryan's smaller frame shaking with need and want.

"What do you want from me Ryan." Shane demanded more than asked. Ryan groaned letting his head hit the pillow. He couldn't handle Shane's talk it would ruin him. Shane with his free hand wrapped itself around Ryan's hard and leaking member and stroked as his fingers continued causing Ryan to let out an audible "oh fuck" and grip at anything. 

"Tell me what you need baby," Shane asked again in such a condescending tone. Ryan hated him. All three fingers curled in him and Ryan's hips twitched with such force.

"Fuuck..fuck off Shane FUck!" Ryan felt embarrassed by what was coming out of his mouth but he couldn't help himself.

"What was that?" A finger pressed against his weeping slit as his entire body coursed with pleasure 

"S-Shane please..you Iwant you!"

Shane smiled. He had been waiting for the day where Ryan made a move. He wanted to make sure Ryan was ready and comfortable. Waiting for so long had sucked. The boy was shy and sometimes oblivious to Shane's advances, but now that didn't matter. Now Shane had received the signs and was so tired of waiting. Here was the prettiest and most amazing boy Shane had ever laid his eyes on, his best friend right under him sweating and cursing and spreading his godly thighs open more and more on his own just for him. Ryan had no clue what he did to Shane, how much he affected his head and screwed with his feelings. Shane loved it. 

He kissed Ryan passionately, slipping his tongue in his mouth, and smiled feeling him moan loudly against his lips. Shane knew he was being a dick, but he loved when Ryan begged desperately. He loved when with his hips started meeting the rhythm of his fingers. But he was just as hard now and as soon has those words had left Ryan's mouth Shane pushed in one more time then removed his fingers and positioned himself against Ryan. 

"Ohhmygod..oh god" Ryan moaned tightening his grip on Shane's hair and arm. He didn't have time to feel empty as he felt the stretch of Shane entering him slowly. Shane waited giving Ryan time to adjust and bottom out before starting to move at a steady soothing pace. Hearing Ryan's soft whines of approval made it so hard for Shane to not start thrusting from the beginning, but didn't want to hurt Ryan.

"Shane..Shane..ah." 

Ryan couldn't help but repeat the name with every moan and cry. His body was stimulated beyond belief and Shane soon couldn't stand it anymore. He gripped Ryan's hips lifting them up slightly before slamming down and letting out his own moans. Ryan whimpered loudly in pure lust from the thrust and bit down on Shane's shoulder. His legs lifted higher as Shane picked up the faster pace. 

Ryan thought he heard another bang in the room and for a second he froze. The shadow. Ryan had almost forgot. Shane noticed Ryan's distraction and was having none of that. Be it the ghost are real or not it was not going to ruin this moment on Shane's watch. He rammed into Ryan a second time causing Ryan to dig his nails into his friends back and let out a sea of swear and moans. 

"Pay. Attention." Shane ordered Ryan with a thrust between each word. Ryan tried to speak but the pleasure made him cry out instead. He'd be unable to speak with without Shane pausing his fast and rough movements even once. Screw a ghost. What Shane wanted is what Shane would get. Ryan's full attention. 

Shane continued pacing, slowing down, starting back up, slowing down, ramming and Ryan was reaching his end. Shane let his free hand that wasn't keeping his position, wrap against Ryan's waist and pull him up so he was sitting on Shane's lap chest to chest. Shane placed a hand around Ryan's leaking hard on and begin pumping up with quick flicks of his wrist to match the rhythm of his thrusting. 

"Sh..Shane i'm cum-"

This was it. This was all the stimulation that Ryan could take and soon with his hands griping Shane's hair, toes curling, body tense and hips twitching he reached his loud climax and orgasmed right into Shane's hand. Shane stopped jerking him off but continued thrusting causing wave after sickening wave of pleasure to hit Ryan even after climax. 

"Fuck..Ryan.." Shane, moaning and shaking from his own climax, reached his end and came right inside a lightheaded Ryan. Ryan could feel Shane inside of him and it felt so amazing. He let go of Ryan's legs so they could be lowered and pulled out slowly causing a small noise to escape Ryan's lips. With the little bit of strength Ryan had he pulled a blissful Shane down and kissed him over and over again as his eyes fluttered shut. Shane kissed him back with the same ease and want.

When Shane pulled away from him Ryan's heart began to lose control and beat harder than any drum. Was he leaving now? Was he disgusted with me? Ryan was starting to panic and he reached out grabbing Shane's arm before he could leave the bed. 

"Please don't leave," Ryan begged, his voice unable to hid his worry. Shane realized Ryan's distress and leaned down to kiss him again, but this time on his cheek. 

"I'm not leaving I'm just going to grab a towel and clean us up, okay? I'll be right back Ry. Just relax" He reassured. Ryan nodded and removed his grip. 

As promised Shane returned soon with a towel and with the help of some light from the bathroom began to clean both Ryan and himself up. He did his best with the sheets. He then grabbed his sweatpants off the floor and slipped those on.  He then grabbed his sweatshirt and Ryan's own bottoms to help Ryan back into. It would be cute to see Ryan in his over sized sweater in the morning he thought. 

After all of that Shane shut off the bathroom light and returned right back to bed. He pressed up against Ryan's back and kissed the back of his head. Ryan molded into Shane's warm hold and very quickly fell asleep with his panic gone. Shane fell asleep soon afterwards after combing his hands through Ryan's hair to help soothe Ryan, or maybe himself but it didn't matter 

Sleep was needed. There would be a lot to talk about the next morning, a lot of footage to erase from the cameras too, but they'd get through all of it and they'd definitely be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading. Please leave any thoughts or comments below :)


End file.
